


Share

by alianora



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine ficlet set during "Sexy and I Know It."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

The buzz of an incoming text distracted Blaine from his current blank contemplation of the ceiling, and he rolled over to grab his phone from the nightstand.

_“I love you.”_

A grin stretched over his face, and he quickly texted back, _“I love you, too”_ followed by a few hearts and a couple of x’s and o’s.

_“I wanted you to remember that, as this is what I’m looking at right now.”_

Blaine blinked his good eye in confusion, then opened the video attachment.

Holy shit.

The man shaking his ass with a grin was fine, and he was obviously flirting with the camera holder. Who Blaine was pretty sure was Kurt. Of course, the man was also flirting with every other member of Glee. Blaine stared at the man, frowning thoughtfully.

Slowly, he texted back, _“I hope you’re planning to share.”_

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sharing is Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748126) by [accio_remus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus)




End file.
